


Still Tied by You

by serohtonin



Series: Safe and Sound [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe and Sound 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren loves Chris' costume. Chris appreciates Darren's attire as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Tied by You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this is true, except the guys' outfits.
> 
> A/N: Title taken from the Darren Criss song "Words." This follows the same characterization as [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1019310), but not necessary to understand this fic.

_I hate you so much,_ is what Darren sends Chris after quickly scrolling through his Instagram feed backstage. He wants to appreciate the creativity of Chris' costume, but all he can think about is stripping him of that ridiculously tight tank top, and maybe ripping it off with his teeth.

And God, those arms. He's had first hand experience of those strong arms pinning him to the bed, the wall, and the couch. He remembers the flex in Chris' biceps as he pushed on Darren's shoulders, and forced him to his knees.

But he can't do anything right now, aside from admiring his features from a distance.

So, yeah, he hates Chris, with his strength and his cleverness, and his seemingly inhuman body.

 _Liar,_ Chris texts back.

His arousal flares and he thinks of ducking into a bathroom or worse, driving over to wherever that stupid party is.

Neither of those options are viable at the moment, due to time constraints, prying eyes, and previous engagements.

Darren sighs in frustration, and settles on replying:

_How the fuck do you make everything sexy?_

Right before he's about to put his phone away, Chris responds:

Haha you don't hate me ;)

Then, a couple minutes after that:

_How about you show me how much you don't hate me later?_

Darren coughs and adjusts his tie. He has just enough time to return with:

_When will you be home?_

\----

Darren rushes over after the gala.

As soon as Chris answers the doors, he greets him with a rough kiss, and, "I really fucking hate you."

"Why? Because you couldn't be my C-3PO?"

He mouths down Chris' neck, desperate to mark him.

He tastes like vodka and sweat and _Chris,_ and Darren wants more of it.

"I'm not touching that," Darren snaps, jealousy burning in his gut, despite their position.

"Good, because you'd make a better Wookie."

He breathes into Chris' shoulder, "Fuck you."

"You know it's true. Though, given how you've had to wax so much lately, I prefer your current look. Very 'Fifty Shades,' except you make a much better sub than Dom, don't you?"

Darren grips Chris' biceps. "Damn it, Chris."

Chris lifts Darren's chin with his finger. "Don't you? My pretty little sub."

Darren glares at him for the horrible reference, but then he closes his eyes, already slipping under.

"Yes, sir."

"Open your eyes and look at me when you say that."

He meets Chris' heated gaze. "Yes, sir," he repeats in a firmer tone.

Chris loosens Darren's tie. "Good. Take off your jacket."

He does so, throwing it to the side, towards Chris' couch.

"Lovely. I'm sorry that I couldn't take you tonight, or show you off, but what we're going to do is much better than some ridiculous schmooze fest."

Darren watches as Chris unties the knot at Darren's neck.

He thinks of Chris tying other knots, around his wrists and ankles, and he hardens in his slacks.

Chris unbuttons the cuffs of Darren's shirt, rolling them up to his elbows. He flips Darren's collar upward.

"Hmm, this might work," Chris wonders to himself, toying with the ends of the grey fabric. He takes the tie from Darren's neck and orders him to turn around. Darren obeys.

"Put your hands behind your back."

Darren wonders where this is going, but he listens.

"I'm binding your wrists, honey."

His breath hitches. "Y-yes, sir."

Chris loops the fabric around one wrist, like a bracelet, and then he ties it around the other wrist tight, but the tie still hangs against Darren's hands. He wraps the fabric again around both wrists twice, binding him more snugly.

It's so tight that it's practically cutting off his circulation, but he prefers it that way.

"Turn back around."

Darren faces him, suddenly distracted by the lights dancing across Chris' broad torso, and the ripple of muscled shoulders so generously on display.

"I see you like my costume," Chris laughs.

Darren's barely able to nod before Chris brings their mouths together.

The remnants of alcohol still burn hot on his tongue, even as Chris presses a palm to Darren's chest.

He slides a hand up to Darren's shoulder, and gently pushes him down.

"On your knees," Chris commands.

Darren goes easily, inhaling the strong scent when faced with Chris' cock.

His mouth already waters in anticipation. "Sir, please."

"You don't have to beg, baby." He pets through Darren's hair. "I've got you where I want you."

"Yes, sir." He licks his lips, wishing he could free his hands to undo Chris' belt. He nuzzles at Chris' crotch, his nose hitting against the hard plastic buckle.

"Easy, Dare. Let me handle this."

He strokes the back of Darren's neck, which only makes him nuzzle harder. "You're so hungry for my cock, aren't you?"

Darren gulps, staring at the prominent bulge in Chris' pants.

"You may answer," Chris allows.

"Y-yes," he returns, his voice embarrassingly cracking, and a little higher than normal. "Want it so bad. Have since I've seen you."

"Tonight, or...?" Chris trails off questioningly.

"Always, I think, but tonight I--are you even wearing anything underneath this?" He chances a glance up at Chris through his lashes.

"You're about to find out," Chris smirks.

He barely resists seeking relief for his growing erection as Chris slowly strips his belt off.

"Wouldn't wanna wreck my costume," he comments offhandedly. "I do wanna wreck you, though."

He bites his lip, wondering what Chris is planning for later. "Are you going to fuck me, sir?"

Chris cups Darren's cheek. "In a little while, if you're good."

Then, he shimmies his skintight pants down to his thighs, cock springing free and nearly hitting Darren in the face.

His eyes draw to the precome already dotting the tip. "Can I--can I suck you off? Please?"

He tugs at Darren's hair, forcing him to look up. "Yes, you _may,_ Mr. College Grad who doesn't know proper grammar."

Darren's gaze strays away from Chris' face. He would come back with some kind of witty retort, if he weren't bound and on his knees in front of his Dom.

He can't think of anything to respond with, anyway. All thought flies out of his brain, except the desire to fill his mouth with Chris' cock.

First, he licks up the length, paying special attention to the vein on the underside, before suckling at the head.

"So good for me, baby." He tugs at Darren's hair. "Tell me what you would do with your hands if you weren't tied up."

He sighs, and pulls off. "I would grab your hips, and maybe your ass. I'd play with your balls," he rushes out, eager to return to his prior task.

"Yesss," he moans, gripping Darren's curls.

He opens his mouth without prompting, kissing around the head and down the length of Chris until he gets to the base. He tastes the salty sweat of one of Chris' balls, and then moves to the other, wishing he was laying between Chris' legs so he could taste the sweet musk of his asshole as well.

"You fucking tease," Chris scolds.

"Sorry, sir." He kisses the round sac and sucks at it again. "Wanna kiss you, touch you, taste you, everywhere," he babbles.

"We can do that another time, babe. Right now, you need to suck my cock."

He brushes his lips along the length, curling his mouth over the head.

"That's better, but I know you can take more."

Chris pushes at the back of Darren's head, forcing a little more into his mouth.

It's silky smooth and heavy on Darren's tongue, all masculine in a way Darren never thought he would enjoy, until Chris. 

He scoots forward to swallow even more.

"C'mon, suck me." Chris forces Darren's head forward. "Move."

He bobs his head up and down, like Chris commands, and receives a string of filthy praises as reward, including:

"Ugh, your fucking mouth, I swear."

Then, just as Darren sets a rhythm, Chris stills his movements and pulls Darren back so his mouth only surrounds the head.

"Don't forget who you belong to, Darren, who you're on your knees for."

 _You, sir. Only you,_ he'd say if he was permitted, and his mouth wasn't full.

Chris holds Darren's head in place, and slams down his throat without warning.

He unhinges his jaw and hollows his cheeks out, taking what Chris gives him, even as his knees quake beneath him.

"You're mine. All," a harsh thrust, "fucking," and then another, "mine."

One more, and Chris' thick, bitter come floods his mouth. He greedily swallows every drop as Chris continues to fuck his throat in shallow, lazy bursts.

Then, he pulls out, the head of his cock trailing a string of come from Darren's mouth.

Chris thumbs over the bow of Darren's lips, his bright blue eyes following the movement. "God, you were made for this. Made for me, weren't you?"

Darren ducks his head bashfully, his own ignored cock straining in his trousers. "Sir, please."

Chris tucks himself back in hastily. "I'll take care of you, soon." He leans down quickly, kissing Darren's mouth, and walks behind him. "I'm untying you first."

He unwraps the material from Darren's wrists. "Put your hands in front of you."

When Darren complies, Chris strides in front of him, and takes Darren's hands.

"You okay?" Chris asks softly.

"Hmm," he exhales, letting Chris help him to his feet, "yeah. I'll be better, if you get me off, sir."

"I'll decide when you get to come, Darren. Only me. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Chris carefully takes off his beanie and lighted headband with one hand, and tosses them onto his couch. Then, he takes Darren's hands. "Let's go upstairs, yeah? Have some more fun with this tie, maybe?"

"Whatever you want, sir. Yes."

"Okay." He drags Darren up to his bedroom, tie still in hand.

Darren sits on the side of the bed, folding his hands and waiting for instructions.

Chris stands a few feet away. "Strip," he orders.

Darren wordlessly kicks off his shoes and socks. He untucks and unbuttons his shirt, and then he slips out of his dress pants. Finally, he takes off his briefs, and places his hands on his knees, fighting the urge to touch any other part.

Chris steps over to him, boots clicking against the hardwood floor. His eyes rake up and down Darren's figure. "Yes, very good. Now, take off my boots."

He unlaces the top of each boot, and kneels at Chris' feet once again to finish untying both of them. He removes them, and stands them up near the head of the bed.

"Thank you, Darren. You may lie down, in the middle of my bed."

He lies flat on his back, hands at his side, but his eyes stray over to where Chris peels off his clothes.

Darren tries not to stare in awe at the sculpted muscles in Chris' arms and thighs, and at how his waist tapers in perfectly, but in an entirely non-feminine, nor masculine, way. He's more like the sculpture of a Greek god, somehow transplanted into a lifelike form.

He wonders what he did right in order to have the privilege of gracing this man's bed.

Chris struts over, Darren's tie in hand. He climbs on top of him, their skin pressing together everywhere.

"Hi," Chris smiles.

"Hey," Darren grins back.

Chris kisses him, surprisingly sweet at first. One hand sweeps over Darren's cheek, and then his tongue dives into Darren's mouth.

Darren flexes his hands, unsure what he should do with them.

Chris grabs one of Darren's hands, and rests it on Chris' ass.

He takes the hint and follows suit with his other hand, squeezing at the flesh.

"Fuck," Darren mutters when they break apart.

"I hope," Chris kisses him again, "you're not getting too comfortable."

He thrusts up, slotting their cocks together. "Will you tie me up?"

"Unhh, not exactly. I'm putting your tie back around your neck. I remember what you said about breath play, but if you want..."

Darren had said he was unsure last time Chris asked, but he was willing to revisit it.

He moves his hands up Chris' back.

"It's okay. I trust you," Darren tells him.

"Alright. Pinch me if I'm hurting you, okay?"

"Yes, sir," he nods.

Chris drapes the fabric around the back of Darren's neck, letting the ends dangle. Then, he ties it in a loose Windsor knot.

"I'll pull it tighter as I'm fucking you, right before you come, yeah?"

"Okay. I understand, sir."

"Good. Open your legs."

He bends his knees and plants his feet flat, his cock painfully throbbing as he watches Chris retrieve the lube from his drawer.

Chris squeezes some out and rubs it onto his fingertips. "I've got you," he reassures, inserting a finger inside.

He slowly works it until he's as far deep as he can go, and then adds another finger. "Ugh, you're so fucking tight, always."

Darren grunts and pushes back against him.

A few more strokes, and a kiss to the side of Darren's knee. Then, he pulls out for more lube. He comes back with three fingers, circling and pressing in deep, while Darren moans around him.

He slips out, and crawls up Darren's body to kiss his mouth. "Gonna fuck you," he whispers gruffly into Darren's ear.

Darren breathes in sharply, murmuring a soft, "Uh huh."

Darren mouth hangs open, as he watches Chris sit back, and jerk into his sticky hand.

He pushes inside, the initial breach still shocking Darren, no matter how many times they've done it.

After a moment, Chris pushes in further, past another tight ring of muscle, and then another, and further still, until he hits that spot inside that has Darren crying out.

"Shhh," Chris quiets him with a kiss and fiddles with the end of Darren's tie. "I'm moving now, honey."

He pulls back, agonizingly slow, and thrusts in, again and again, building a steady rhythm.

Darren digs his fingers into Chris' sides, and bites his lip in restraint. 

Then, Chris kisses his neck, breathing an order into his skin. "Touch yourself."

He moves his hands from Chris' body to his own, wrapping one around his aching cock.

Chris fucks into him deep. "Yeah, that's it," and then he does it again, "You look so beautiful," he cups Darren's neck, "getting yourself off for me." He fucks out, and then back in once more.

Darren fists his cock harder with the encouragement, matching Chris' thrusts. "Ungghh, Chri--sir."

"You ready, baby?"

Darren nods, staring into Chris' soft, stormy eyes.

Chris slams in and tightens the knot against Darren's throat, just below his Adam's apple.

He coughs at the obstruction, but still keeps fucking into his fist.

"Tighter?"

He blinks once, for yes.

Chris pushes the tie impossibly tighter, and Darren feels pleasantly light and floaty. His sight blackens around the edges, so he closes his eyes. He thinks the movements on his cock are slowing down, and that Chris is still inside him, thrusting without abandon.

There's another small pressure at the base of his throat, right underneath the knot of the tie, and then he gasps, his eyes flying open as he suddenly releases all over his hand and Chris' chest.

He's alive, soaring above the clouds, even higher than when he's taken a really good bong hit, or when that rush of adrenaline surges through him after performing.

When Chris loosens the knot, Darren gulps at the air, like he's been underwater too long. His vision blurs, and his head still swims with the urge to slip away.

He vaguely registers Chris thrusting a couple more times and then pulsing deep inside him.

A voice sounds from far away.

"Stay with me, babe. Darren?"

Darren can't really discern it clearly, but there may be some alarm in the tone.

A harsh _thwack_ to his cheek shocks him awake. He's empty, and a warm wetness drips out of his ass.

"That was... Whoa," Chris exclaims.

"That was the best goddamn orgasm of my life. Fuck," Darren smiles, reaching for Chris' jaw.

He squeezes Darren's hand. "You looked so fucking peaceful. I wish you always looked like that."

"I didn't pass out?"

Chris' mouth straightens into a thin line. "No, but it was pretty close."

He attempts to assuage Chris' unease with, "Sorry, sir. Love you, sir."

"It's okay. I love you, too." He grabs Darren's face, and kisses him hard. Worry flashes across his face, and then it disappears. "I'll be right back."

Chris leaves for the bathroom, and then returns with a washcloth. "You alright?"

"Perfect. _You're_ perfect. Thank you," Darren weakly bats at Chris' arm.

Chris cleans him off tenderly and hands him a glass of water. "Sit up a little and drink."

He downs the whole glass and coughs. "Wanna sleep. Can I stay?"

" 'Course you can." Chris brushes Darren's hair off his forehead, and lies on his side next to him. "Lemme hold you?"

Darren turns toward him. "Always, but can I be the little spoon?"

"Yeah." Chris pulls the tie over Darren's head without unknotting it, and throws it on the floor. "C'mere."

Darren settles his back into Chris' chest, as Chris wraps his arms over Darren's middle.

"Mmm," Darren hums, tracing over Chris' fingers with his own, "I will never be able to watch any Star Wars film again. I hope you know that."

Chris kisses the back of Darren's neck. "I'll never be able to look at you in a tie again. That's so much worse."

"True," he laughs. "It's kinda awesome, though. Hey, what if we fucked in a bathroom stall while I wear one of those ties? Y'know, when we're at an event or something?"

"You're insane."

"Thank you," he answers with pride.

They lay still for a few moments, until Darren speaks again.

"You're thinking about fucking in a bathroom stall now, aren't you?"

Chris presses closer, nipping at the birthmark on Darren's neck. "Good night, Darren," he snaps.

Darren grinds back against him. "I know you are."

"Shut up." Chris smacks the side of Darren's ass. "We're going to bed."

"We are _so_ discussing this later."

As they drift off, Chris' mind runs wild with the possibilities of Darren's suggestion.

They _are_ so discussing that later.


End file.
